


Blackjack Royale

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Identity, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Things don't go exactly as planned when Bucky and Tony infiltrate a high-stakes poker game. Thankfully, Cap isn't the only man-with a plan.





	Blackjack Royale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/gifts).



> My final 2018 Fandom Trumps Hate piece for massivespacewren. Enjoy!

"You know they say that when you frown that much, your face will stick like that."

Bucky's lips twitched ever so slightly as he stared down at his cards. Tony laughed in his ear.

"There you go Snowflake. Now the Green Goblin knock-off over there won't call your bluff."

Bucky blinked slowly, eyes flicking to the man sitting across from him. The rest of the table had already folded, but watched their match with interest. The man inhaled a drag of his cigar as he folded, tossing his cards onto the table "You win this round Mr. Gable."

He stood up, stretching his neck. "If everyone agrees, shall we take a break? We'll resume in half an hour."

Everyone murmured their consent as they slowly got up from the table. Bucky reached forward and scooped his winning chips into his black suitcase. He could hear Tony whistle in his ear.

"500,000$ in winnings. No wonder Steve refuses to play poker when he hears you're playing. Then again, you’ve always been a cunning linguist James."

Bucky bit the inside of his cheek as he tried not to laugh as one of the players across from him gave him a sharp look. Bucky smoothed out his face as he turned back to his briefcase.

Flicking the lock closed, he nodded to the two men standing on either side of the door as they shut the door behind him. Bucky wandered back into the main part of the casino. The genial chatter overtook him as cheers and groans filed his ears as Bucky walked past the rows of tables.

Wandering past the loud jingling of the slot machines, Bucky scanned the casino floor. "That's not only on me. He was complainin' about you winning three poker nights in a row.”

Bucky re-adjusted his mask as he squeezed around the crowd in front of the bar. Men and woman alike glittered in the opulent lights, dressed in their finest and finished with intricate masquerade masks. Spotting a familiar mop of brown hair, slicked back for the evening, Bucky slid beside the man at the bar.

It was a perfect place to rendez-vous; the general laughter and noise was loud enough that they wouldn't be overheard, but quiet enough for them to talk. Bucky slid into the bar stool, waving to the bartender.

“One shot of whiskey, neat.”

The bartender slid the glass over the counter and Bucky snagged it with his gloved hand. He smelled the glass carefully as he waited for the bartender to wander away. A familiar hand slid onto Bucky’s knee as the man beside him leaned in with a grin.

“Well  _hello_  dark and handsome.”

Bucky coughed as he fought to keep the smirk off his face. “That’s the best you got? What happened to the smooth and suave playboy I’ve heard all about.”

Tony’s hand was warm on his knee, tapping his mask with a flourish. “Not tonight darling. Tonight, I’m just a stranger.”

Bucky eyed Tony’s mask with a snort. It was a beautiful dark maroon mask, outlined in metallic gold. “Subtle.”

Tony chuckled. “Hiding in plain sight works better than you think.”

Bucky heard the small click of Tony’s watch and felt the small field of white noise activate. No one could accidentally overhear them now.

Tony leaned in a little closer, his warm breath tickling Bucky’s ear. “You’ve got a little less time than we anticipated. They’ve amped up security two hours earlier than planned. I think their scheduled delivery was moved up.”

Bucky tilted his neck, casually glancing up at the balcony on their left. He counted seven security guards leaned over the railings as they kept an eye on the revelers, Stretching his neck the other way, Bucky saw another six.

_This was a problem._

* * *

 

Bucky turned his attention back to the man beside him, shielding his lips as he whispered into Tony’s neck. “We’ll have to infiltrate sooner than later. We can’t afford to wait for Jan to make her appearance anymore.”

Tony hummed. “The gardens are patrolled, but I think we’ll be able to meet undetected. I’ll meet you out there in half an hour.”

Bucky nodded. Tony exhaled, downing the rest of his drink before turning back to Bucky. Tugging gently on Bucky’s hair, Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed as Tony leaned in for a kiss. Bucky felt Tony’s hands slide a card into his jacket before he pulled away.

Bucky opened his eyes, still dazed. His eyes glinted as he pulled Tony in for another kiss. Tony pulled back with a laugh. “What was that for?”

“Just makin’ sure we’re convincing,” Bucky grinned.

Tony pushed at Bucky’s chest with a wink. “ _Later._  Jan and Carol will hunt us down if we don’t make the deadline. Don’t take too long. I’ll be waiting.”

With a lick of his lips, Tony was gone, lost once again in the sea of people.

Groaning, Bucky downed the rest of the whiskey and stood up. He walked over to one of the slot machines for a few minutes, mindlessly inserting coin after coin. The bright lights flashed and jingled as pulled the lever. After losing a few rounds, Bucky maneuvered his way past the large groups of people and back into the hotel lobby.

The lack of sound had his ears buzzing as he walked to the elevators. It was only after the elevator doors closed that Bucky pulled the hotel key card out to look at it, the number scrawled on a sticky note wrapped around it. A minute later, Bucky swiped the key card and entered the room.

“Took you long enough” sniped a voice from the bathroom. Bucky rolled his eyes as he locked the door behind him. “I’m ten minutes early.”

Jan dumped her armful of clothes onto the bed. “Not about that! Don’t pretend like I didn’t catch you and Tony Stark making out by the bar!”

Bucky startled as Wasp all but shoved his tactical gear into his chest. “Get changed. And spill. When did you first kiss? Are you two dating? Does Iron Man know? Because you have to know that half the team thought you were into Iron Man, I mean not Hank but…”

Bucky held back a sigh as he walked into the bathroom. He honestly forgot that Jan was keeping an eye on the cameras tonight. Tony was never gonna let him live this down. Bucky laced his boots as he tuned back in to Jan, still clearly talking at him through the other side of the bathroom door.

“...and you better not be messing around with Tony if you don’t like him, because no matter what face he puts or or the words he says, he’s sensitive. And as much as I like you, I won’t hesitate to ruin you if you’re just messing around with him.  _Are you even listening to me Barnes_?”

“We’re still tryin’ to figure things out,” Bucky answers through the door, “we’re taking things slow. Iron Man knows being Tony’s bodyguard and all, and he’s given us his blessing. And you can tell Hank to shove his fifty dollars up- oW”

Bucky rubbed his arm with a wince as the door swings open, hitting him in the arm as Jan levels him with an unimpressed stare. “Fine. But don’t fuck it up.”

Jan twirled on her heels and over to her laptop set up on the desk, tapping a few keys on the laptop. The camera feeds of the main casino floor that Tony had hacked earlier that night, showed the guards starting to switch shifts. Jan zoomed in with a frown.

“I’m your distraction in the main room, and you’re due to meet Tony out back. Remember, we just want to figure out where the shipment is going, so nothing fancy. Carol’s waiting in the wings for your extraction.”

Bucky slipped on his suit jacket once again, concealing the tactical gear underneath. “Alright, I got it. I’m leaving now, here.”

Bucky tossed the id card over to Jan. He swiped it off a passing waiter as he made his way to the room. “That should get you past into the kitchens at least.”

Jan caught the card mid air, and placed it face down into her portable scanner. “Thanks. Good luck.”

* * *

 

Bucky stumbled past the guards with a grin, collapsing onto gazebo bench. The gazebo was empty save for the two guards taking a smoke break in the middle of their rounds. At Bucky’s appearance, the guards eyed Bucky with disdain.

“Grreat night isn’t it?” slurred Bucky with a smile.

The guards murmured their agreement as they quickly stood up and walked back towards the hotel.

Once they left, Bucky straightened with a grin. He overheard one of the guards cursing about ‘rich drunk assholes’ after they wandered away.

The night was clear and the only clouds in the sky were a sliver in the distance. The rustling of leaves was Bucky’s only brief warning as Tony relaxed onto the bench beside him. He winked at Bucky as he nodded back towards the mansion.

“The bugs are planted, so we’ll be able to track anything that leaves on those trucks. And if anything goes south- well, Plan B is ready to go.”

Bucky nodded, throwing an arm around Tony just as another older couple wandered into the gazebo. The older couple smiled at them as they wandered to look out past the far ledge.

Bucky casually leaned in, lips brushing against Tony’s ear. “Jan is going to kill us both if Plan B is a go. She also gave me a stern talk about how she could easily ruin me if I was messing around with you-”

Tony snorted, rolling his eyes fondly. “Sorry bout that. Jan is over-protective-”

Pressing his lips to Tony’s forehead in a gentle sigh, Bucky tugged Tony closer. “It’s fine. I’m glad she’s looking out for you and Iron Man.”

Tony quirked his lips in a soft smile, “Yeah about that...I think it might be time to tell them. About Iron Man. And...about us.”

Bucky blinked, eyes peering up at Tony’s face. Bucky has spent hours committing every scar, blemish and line to memory, and he lifted his hand to smooth out the wrinkle in Tony’s forehead. And now that they were together...Bucky vowed to smoothen out those stress lines as best he could.

Juggling Iron Man and Tony Stark was not easy on his boyfriend, and while Bucky was relieved to finally have the rest of the team finally learn about Iron Man...“Are you sure?”

_Are you sure about us?_

Tony smiled softly as he cupped Bucky’s face, knowing exactly what Bucky was asking. He pressed his lips to Bucky’s, comforting and soothing until Bucky’s shoulders released the tension he didn’t know he had. They agreed to keep things between them private at first. There was no sense dragging the rest of the team into their relationship until they themselves could figure out what they wanted and now...Tony pulled back with a hum.

“I think we’re good for each other, you and me. And if you think so too-”

“I do” interrupted Bucky, shutting down that train of thought immediately. Tony grinned. “Good.”

Before Tony could say another word, a distant shout in the background had both Bucky and Tony. Bucky strained to hear where the commotion was coming from. Footsteps and yells across the dark garden had Bucky standing, hand pulling Tony to his feet.

They tensed as the voices got louder, a giant flood light flashing on as it scanned the dark gardens. Tony sighed, tapping his watch as his gauntlet formed over his right wrist. “Looks like we’re going to have to divert to Plan C, aka the Bond montage.”

Bucky wordlessly slipped his hand into his jacket, gripping the silenced pistol as he flicked off the safety. “...so run out guns ablazin to distract the guards, and once we get the all clear from Jan and Carol, blow the storage room up?”

Tony tapped at his earpiece with a grin. “You know me too well.”

Gunshots rang out in the distance as screams inside echoed from the crowd. Tony tugged on Bucky’s hand, pulling him up from the bench. “Ready darling?”

Bucky nodded. “With you, always.”

They strode into the darkness towards the mansion together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Casino Caper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377546) by [wakandan_wardog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog)




End file.
